el amor a manos del tiempo
by Cicurina
Summary: hermione y remus tienen que cumplir una mision encomendada por dumbledore, y gracias ella conoseran el amor.
1. prologo

Prologo

Lo habían planeado. Por supuesto que lo habían planeado. Había estado los últimos dos años investigando sobre física muggle y viajes en el tiempo, también había planeado lo que harían una vez que hubieran llegado. Pero les faltaba algo, y ellos lo sabían. Era algo que no podían encontrar, algo crucial que no los dejaba cumplir con su misión.

Sin embargo, ella siempre había sido la mas inteligente de su generación, y lo seguía siendo. Nunca bajaba los brazos, no se rendía y esta no seria la primera vez.

Despierta Remus, lo encontré.- decía una ojerosa y despeinada hermione mientras sacudía al hombre lobo.

¿eh, eh?, ¿Qué pasa, hermione?, ¿por que me despiertas así?

Remus, lo encontré, ¡encontré lo que necesitábamos!

* * *

><p>bueno este es mi primer fic. hace dos años descubri esta pagina por casualidad y pense que ya era tiempo de publicar mis propias ideas.<p>

besos. cicurina


	2. Chapter 1

hermione y remus tenian una mision que les habia sido encomenda por dumbledore antes de que este muriera. nadie sabia de la existencia de dicha mision, ni siquiera Ron o Harry.

el anciano profesor no les habia dado demaciados detalles, pero les habia dicho que tenian que cambiar una sola muerte, salvar a una sola persona. con eso se podia desencadenar un final mejor, muchas vidas serian salvadas. la persona que tendrian que ayudar a sobrevivir, era ni mas ni menos que Sirius Black.

la mision, y el trabajo en equipo que conllevaba esta, habia creado una amistad muy fuerte entre Hermione y Remus. pasaban horas y horas encerrados en la biblioteca de grindmauld place y, gracias a la autorizacion de mcgonagall, en la seccion prohibida de hogwarts. Por fin, y gracias a Merlin, todos sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos. lo habian conseguido, y eso era todo un logro.

* * *

><p>-¿lo puedes creer? lo encontramos, realmente lo logramos. ese hechizo que nos habia taladrado la cabeza durante tanto tiempo ya no es una molestia- decia una muy emocionada y feliz hermione.<p>

- no, hermione, tu viajaras. no te olvides que yo no puedo, aunque quiera, no puedo. una de las tantas cualidades de remus era la tolerancia, la esto lo superaba. sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

lo entendia, para el podria ser una nueva oportunidad para volver a ver a sus amigos, pero para su desgracia, no habia cambiado tanto como para que no lo reconocieran. seria sospechoso y un poco extraño que se encontraran el joven y el viejo Lupin, lo reconocerian y eso, seria un verdadero desastre.

- lo siento Remus, pero no se puede, lo sabes yo se que lo deseas, pero no puedes. sabes que no es por mi que lo digo, pero imaginate lo que pasaria; desearia que pudieras venir conmigo. pero, ¿no crees que hemos sacrificado demaciadoya, como para desperdiciarlo? por que eso pasaria si nos descubren.

- yo tambien lo deseo herms, de verdad. pero entiendeme con esta guerra lo perdi todo y esta podria ser mi oportunidad para volver a verlos,¡a James, a Lily! - sollosaba el licantropo, mientras ella lo abrazaba.

un momento alegre, con unas palabras, se habia convertido en uno bastante emotivo y triste. pero asi era y no se podia cambiar, lamentablemente.

* * *

><p>ya estaba todo listo, mañana a media tarde seria activado el aparato que le permitiria hacer el viaje, que definiria su destino.<p>

* * *

><p>es bastante corto lo se, pero hay que tener en cuenta que lo hice en los cuarenta minutos de matematica jajajaja. a decir verdad este capitulo me , simplemente, me gusta.<p>

gracias por leer.

besos. Cicurina


	3. Chapter 2

Flor-LupinSparrow, lo siento pero es un SB/HG. con Remus son solo grandes amigos. pero estoy pensando en hacer alguna esena con ellos.  
>Allison Cameron, lo se, es que estoy teniendo problema con el microsoft office, y tengo que hacer un gran lio cada vez subo un capitulo. Este capitulo, por ejemplo, es la tercera vez que lo subo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahora estaban en la casa de los gritos, preparando todo lo necesario. Cuando Hermione viajara al pasado tendria que llegar a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, y no conocian ningun lugar mejor que la aterradora casa de lo gritos.<br>La chica y el licantropo habian encontrado la manera de retroceder en el tiempo, pero de una manera limitada. Ahora con el reciente descubrimiento de Hermione, podrian retroceder cunto quecieran, sin limites. El aparato era simple a ojos de los ignorantes, pero para los que sabian del tema era una complicada y peligrosa convinacion. Un traslador hechizado para el proposito y un giratiempos modificado con el recientemente encontrado por herms.  
>-ya esta, solo tienes que tromar la posion revitalisante, no queremos que llegues debil ¿no?<br>-no, por supuesto que no. Ahora, espero que salga todo como lo planeamos. Te prometo que no vamos a volver a ver Remus.- decia mientra abrazaba a su amigo. Ulitimamente, todos creian que ella y lupin tenian una "relacion", pero simplemente eran como familia, los dos sabian todo respecto al otro, no habia casi secretos.  
>-Ahora lo activare, cuenta hasta cinco y ya te habras ido. Buena suerte.<br>UNO  
>DOS<br>TRES  
>CUATRO<br>CINCO  
>Un ruido sordo.<br>eso fue lo que se escucho, cuando una figura aparecio de la nada en medio de la habitacion principal de la casa de los gritos. enseguida ella se dio vuelta y lo primero que vio fue que no estaba sola, podia ver tres figuras de animales cerca de una ventana, por la cual se podia ver una hermosa luna llena. fue con ese pensamiento que se dio cuenta, LUNA LLENA Y EN LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS. el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente fue Remus Lupin.  
>Definitivamente no habian pensado es eso. En ese momento agradecio a todos los grandes magos, ser una tragalibros. Habia aprendido la teoria de la animagia, y eso fue lo que la salvo de una muertre segura. Con un pase de varita hermione ya no estaba, y en su lugar habia un gatito, que salio corriendo a esconterse bajo un mueble.<br>esperaba que no la ubiesen visto por que si a si fuera, estaria en grandes de una hora esperando, el sueño pudo con ella y callo en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>No me maten, mis capitulos son muy cortos pero es hasta que le tome un poco la mano. Se aceptan criticas, en lo posible,<p>

gracias por leer mi fic.

Besos. Cicurina.


	4. Chapter 4

Contando la verdad

Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que no estaba bajo ningún mueble ni era un gato, sino que estaba en una mullida cama. Pero se sentía observada.

hola bella durmiente.- esa vos tan conocida la saco de su entonación. Miro a un costado y vio a un joven de unos 17 años, con cabello negro azulado, ojos grises; era alto y esbelto. Aunque estaba muy distinto a como lo conocía, lo pudo reconocer por esa sonrisa socarrona que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Se quedo mirándolo durante un momento, pero lo único que pudo decir fue "Sirius", nada más. Fue apenas un susurro, pero fue suficiente.

¿Me conoces?

si, o sea no. Pero si... bueno yo te conosco pero tu no. Hay cosas muy importantes que quiero decirte. Pero primero, quiero que me devuelvas mi varita, Ahora.

Bueno, antes debes demostrarme que no eres ningún tipo de espía ni nada por el estilo, en estos tiempos uno no puede confiar ni en su sombra.

A eso quería ir, debes confiar en tus amigos pero no en todos. Tengo muchas maneras de demostrarte que no soy ningún tipo de espía, ni nada que se le parezca; pero no lo haré, o por lo menos por ahora. Te diré algo, que no deberás contar a nadie, algo que te ayudara a salvarte a ti y a muchas personas inocentes.

Pero de que hablas, tú como puedes saber que salvara o dejara de salvar gente. Dime algo para que te crea y te escuchare, sino hablare con Dumbledore.

Ok, te llamas Sirius Black, hijo, aunque no lo quieras, de walburga y Orión. Tienes un hermano, Régulus. Tus primas más cercanas son Narcisa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda, que tiene una hija, Ninphandora Tonks. Si quieres puedo decirte el nombre de tu elfo domestico.

Sirius miraba fijamente a Hermione como si así, pudiera ver si decía o no la verdad.

continua, quiero saber que es lo que me tienes que decir.

Cuando tengas 34 años habrá una lucha en el ministerio, tu ahijado estará ahí y tú querrás salvarlo. Pero, lo único que lograras será morir a manos de Bellatrix Lestrage.

Y, ¿se puede saber como es que tú sabes todo esto?

Soy del futuro, Sirius. vine con una misión, y esa misión consiste en salvarte a ti.

supongamos que dices la verdad, dime una cosa, ¿ sigo siendo así de guapo en tu tiempo

Hermione estaba sorprendida, de todas las preguntas que podría hacer, el eligió esa.

te estoy diciendo que vengo del futuro y que vas a morir a los 34 años ¿y tú me preguntas si eres guapo?

Bueno es que quería saber si en el futuro tengo esta hermosura que tengo ahora- Sirius lanzo una carcajada.

Voy a hacer como que no escuche la ultima parte de nuestra conversación ¿si? Ahora quiero saber donde estamos y que me des mi varita.

Ok, estamos en hogwarts, mas precisamente en la sala multipropósito.

La chica se levanto de la cama y tendió la mano hacia el chico. El joven Black le entrego la vara mágica con un movimiento elegante. La bruja se encamino hacia la puerta, agarro el picaporte, pero cuando estaba por salir, sintió que la tomaban del brazo.

¿a donde iras?

A mi tiempo, pero antes dejame decirte una sola cosa mas, cuando sientas la perdida y tengas rencor y sed de venganza, controla tus impulsos y confia en tus amigos. Nunca pierdas la confiansa en Remus, Sirius, nunca.

Con esto la joven dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar por los grandes pasillos de la escuela de magia y hecizeria. Una vez que estuvo fuera de los terrenos, desapareció con un crac.

* * *

><p>hyola, por fin termine este capitulo.<p>

siento haber terdado tanto, es que estoy de vacaciones y se me complico bastante.

gracias por leer, y por dejar comentarios.

besos. Cicurina


End file.
